Ties that Bind
by WinterxSoul
Summary: A society where 80% of the world's population has some sort of power, where Heroes and Villains are no longer the stuff of dreams and comics. A world where the Quirk you're born with defines your entire life. Can willpower and determination be enough to change the future? Before meeting class 1-A Mirai would have said no. But now, she's willing to try. ShotoxOC (Summary WIP)


**A/N: I haven't written a story is so so long O-O And I have no clue how far I'll get, but let's give it a try!**

**I just felt like unwinding a bit after school and randomly got the urge. And since I wrote it, I figured I may as well share it. So yeah. Please enjoy and tell me what you think about anything and everything XD**

* * *

A mocking voice breaks a black-haired girl out of her thoughts. She had been minding her own business, absentmindedly leaning on her desk when her thoughts were interrupted. Slowly, she raises her eyeline to meet those of the group of kids surrounding her. Class is over for the day, the teacher runs off to a meeting, and the daily torment begins.

_Here we go again._

"I can't believe that you're planning on going to UA! There's no way you'll pass the exam," one of the kids states gleefully, sneering all the while. "You'll just screw it all up like you did during last term's festival. Man, I still can't believe that you manage to make break all the props **and** the stage 'cause you misfired your Quirk! What are you, five?"

"Nah," another pipes up, "I had more control over my Quirk when I was five!" The rest of the group laughs and make noises of agreement.

Another of the kids continues from there, "You should just give up now so that you don't get in the way of the other legit candidates, like us. Or so that you don't end up getting hurt when you get in our way like you always do." Regardless of the harsh words or thinly veiled threats, Mirai doesn't look away; her gaze never wavers.

For the last three years these people haven't given her a moment's rest. They mock and taunt her every chance they get. In their eyes she's an easy mark: a reclusive girl who barely, if ever, shows her Quirk. Her reluctance at showing off or talking about herself gave everyone the impression that she was ashamed of a weak Quirk and they capitalized on it, making her the butt of many pranks and jokes. She's never fought back.

_I wonder if they'll change in high school or if they'll just find another target?_

When she gives no real reaction aside from quietly making eye contact with each of the bullies, the group scoffs and disperses after getting in a few more taunts for good measure. They must have taken her silence as fear. It's the same old same old and yet they somehow haven't gotten bored of it, even after all these years.

Once the group exits the classroom, now loudly discussing their plans for high school that starts in a couple of weeks, a small shy girl scurries up to the bullied one. "Mirai… I'm sorry… because of me-"

The one standing in front of Mirai wringing her hands is Midori, a small girl with the Elastic Quirk and the true cause of the festival stage's destruction. She'd tripped over some empty paint buckets and bounced around the set for a good five minutes unable to stop, breaking everything around her. Mirai happened upon the scene, grabbed Midori out of the air, set her down on the ground, and instructed her to go get supplies to clean up the mess. While Midori was running around trying to find dustpans and brooms, some of their classmates arrived and instantly blamed Mirai for the destruction; she just shrugged and didn't bother to correct them.

It was the last day of class, the last day of junior high. There is no reason to hide anymore, no reason to hold back. The emotionless mask fades away as Mirai shows the other girl a secret smile. "It's fine, it's fine," she says in a gentle flippant tone. "There's no proof it wasn't me after all. Plus, I'm going to be a Hero. Helping people is going to be my job."

Mirai's voice, strong and full of confidence, causes Midori's eyes to widen. She had just meant to apologize, to assuage some of her guilt at having the class patsy take the fall for her. Instead, she finally saw the true character of the black-haired girl. She really didn't care; none of the insults, taunts or abuse had bothered her in the least. Her amber eyes, usually so uninterest and dull, shown with a strength and determination. The difference was jarring.

Unaware of, or possible just ignoring, Midori's shock, Mirai gathers her things and stands up from the desk. Nonchalantly cracking her neck, Mirai goes to leave the classroom, bag swung casually over her shoulder. At the door she pauses and turns to look back at the other girl. "Oh so, as a future Hero, I'd rather hear a thank you than an apology." Having said what she wanted, she leaves with a slight wave of her hand. Midori stands, stunned, for almost a minute before she runs after her. She's too slow; by the time she reaches the front gate, Mirai is nowhere to be found.

* * *

No one sees Mirai again until the UA Entrance Exam, not that anyone but Midori even tried to look which suits her just fine. She spends the time by herself, training and preparing for what's to come: for her bright future.

On the day of the exam, Mirai casually walks into the auditorium and sits down beside one of her former classmates. The second he notices her he nudges his friend beside him and they both begin to sneer.

"So, you showed up anyway even though we tried so hard to warn you?" The boy in the middle scoffs as his posse, also taking the test and sitting a little further down the row, laugh. "Oh well. That just means one less actual opponent."

"Hm?" Mirai breaks the silence her classmates are so accustomed to. "Didn't you look at your placement card? People from the same school are generally placed in different arenas. To discourage cooperation and all that. Hm… I wonder how well you'll do without the usual posse to back up your every move." She shrugs lightly as the guy's face gets redder and redder.

He slams his hands on the desk as he rises angrily to his feet. "What the hell is with that attitude, you weakling!? You're so pathetic you'd be better off Quirkless! Know your place!"

His yelling draws the attention of everyone within earshot which, with how loud he's being, is most of the auditorium.

Not perturbed in the least, Mirai merely tilts her head to the side. "Maybe you're the one who needs to know your place? Like how you're a student who's here to take a rigorous exam for the best Hero school and instead of prepping yourself for the written portion you're making a scene."

"Yes! The lady listener is correct! It's time for the written exam!" A loud obnoxious voice calls out from the centre podium. Present Mic waves his arms dramatically, urging everyone to settle down. "Everybody to your seats! Now. Get ready. Get steady. And GO!"

There's a buzz of confusion before bundles of papers begin falling from above and land loudly on the desks. There's one bundle per student that upon a closer look say "UA Entrance Exam: Written Portion" in large letters across the front page. The buzz instantly dies down as the sound of rustling paper overtakes it.

_Wow, what a fun way to start a written exam! I wonder what will happen next?_ With an excited grin as she imagines all that's to come, Mirai puts pen to paper.

Three hours later, the last of the papers are gathered up as people stretch their stiff bodies or relax their fried brains.

As the tension in the room dies down for the moment, the same boy from earlier slams his hands on the desk in front of Mirai. Once again, he draws almost everyone's attention. He opens his mouth and immediately begins to yell. "What's with you, you stupid weakling?! Think you're all high and mighty now huh?! I'll kick your ass so hard you'll be in the hospital for months!"

Having had enough over the last three years, she heaves a heavy sigh before looking at him with a smirk. "Hey, did you realize? You sound more like a Villain than a Hero right now." As the people around him being to snicker his face grows pale. He tries yelling at everyone to shut up but that just makes them laugh harder. The more they laugh, the more he yells.

"SHUT UP!" An angry voice shouts from the other side of the auditorium. "STOP BARKING ALREADY, YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! COME HERE AND FACE ME!"

"FINE. I'LL KICK YOUR ASS."

The sounds of a scuffle can be heard as a blond boy with spikey hair puts one foot on the desk as if he's about to jump over it. A smaller green-haired boy jumps to his feet to hold him back and the two begin to argue amongst themselves.

As the bully near Mirai is about to hurl himself over the desk, Present Mic pops back up from a side door. Everyone instantly quiets down and settles back into their seats.

The Pro Hero goes on to explain what to expect from the practical portion of the exam; it sounds like it's a basic Villain hunt. Questions are asked and answered, and then everyone is efficiently loaded onto buses that take off in different directions. In what feels like no time at all Mirai's group is getting off the bus and staring up at a large gate leading into a replica city.

"Wow," Mirai exclaims in delight, "They have more than one of these?! UA is better than I ever imagined!" Her amber eyes are practically sparkling.

"I know right!" Someone speaks up from beside her. "UA is going to be so much fun!" The voice belongs to an all pink girl with two small horns on her head and sporting an easygoing grin. "Let's do our best!" She's a bundle of energy as she pumps a fist in the air.

"Right!" Mirai follows suit with a large smile.

The pink girl is about bound off when she pauses and turns back around. "Oh, my name's Mina Ashido by the way! What's yours?"

Mirai blinks in surprise, stunned that someone is keeping up a friendly conversation with her. She shakes herself out of her stupor and happily answers, "I'm Mirai Kuro. Mirai's fine though. Nice to meet you, um, Mina."

"Yeah! I hope we both pass, Mirai!" Mina exclaims as she skips off into the crowd with a wave.

Before Mirai can talk to anyone else, Present Mic's voice announces the start of the practical exam. Everyone takes off for the opened gate on mass. Using her reflexes and natural speed, Mirai slips past over half the group and is one of the first into the city.

_Let the fun test begin._

As everyone rushes through the streets with single-minded determination, Mirai breaks away from the main group and heads into a narrow side street. Activating her Quirk she concentrates darkness around her legs, enhancing her strength and abilities. With a bend of the knees Mirai launches herself high into the air. She propels herself from wall to wall until she lands gracefully on the roof. From her new vantage point the girl surveys the area, looking for signs of movement or fighting.

A minute later, having gathered enough information, Mirai takes off again. She goes from roof to roof, heading towards where there are signs of a large scuffle. On the main street below are some potential UA students fighting a large number of robots.

_I guess it's some sort of nest of faux Villains? Lucky!_

Wrapping more darkness around herself to enhance her strength and durability Mirai jumps down from the roof. With a crash and a cloud of dust she rakes in her first three points and announces her presence to the others. She playfully winks at the stunned prospective students before bolting towards another raging robot, a two-pointer this time, and destroying it with a single enhanced punch.

Three minutes later Mirai has a decent total of thirty-three Villain points. She's just about to destroy another three-pointer when a scream draws her attention causing her to pause mid-kick. She abandons the faux Villain, turning right around and heading to the scream's source.

Rounding a corner, Mirai is greeted with a large cloud of black smoke, coughing, and the now familiar sound of advancing robots.

"Hey," Mirai calls out towards the smoke, keeping her distance until she has a better idea of the situation. "Is everyone okay in there?"

"No I-" a voice begins to answer until it's forced to break off into a raspy cough. "I'm- we're trapped!"

"Okay! Everyone in the smoke, drop down to the ground. I'm going to clear the area." After getting their agreement Mirai focuses her senses to try to figure out where everything inside the mess of smoke is. Once satisfied, she gathers darkness around her arms that in one swift motion she releases into a forward blast. The attack blows away the smoke as well as the upper part of three robots, inadvertently gaining the girl another seven points. As the smoke clears she jogs up to her possible classmates and helps them to their feet.

"What happened here?" Mirai asks while pulling a stocky brown-haired girl to her feet.

A different brunette with a bob-like haircut timidly speaks up while she gets up. "Someone with some sort of smoke Quirk panicked and…"

"And then we couldn't see," continues a blue-haired boy as he accepts Mirai's assistance. "And then the building rumbled and then there was a robot and then the building collapsed and then there were more robots and then someone screamed and-"

Mirai waves her hands, cutting him off with an awkward smile. "Right, right. I get the gist of it, thanks. Anyway, is everyone okay?"

The three look around at each other. Although they're dirtied and slightly scraped up, they're all still in perfectly fine shape to continue with the exam. "We're good!" The stocky girl exclaims, giving a thumbs up. "Thank you!" The other two say their thanks as well.

Mirai smiles. "Don't worry about it! C'mon, let's get back to it!"

As the group is preparing to split up, the ground begins to shake. _A Quirk? No… this is… _Amber eyes narrowing, Mirai turns her attention to the top of the surrounding buildings just as a large hand grabs onto one and crushes it in its strong grip.

"Wha- what are those?!" The boy cries, eyes wide in disbelief.

"The Arena Trap?" the bobbed girl mumbles. Although her expression is obscured by large bands, her trembling voice betrays her fear.

Mirai claps her hands to snap the other three out of their thoughts. "Don't just stand there, run! We're supposed to avoid these, right? So ignore it and go out there and get some more points!"

"Right!" The three chime in unison as they turn and take off running. Mirai doesn't follow. She stays behind for a moment longer, scanning the area to see if there are any more stragglers. She hangs around for a long as possible, watching hordes of people run past her, shouting, screaming, and tripping over themselves. If she sees someone taking too long to run or get back to their feet she lends a hand. Only once the area is clear save for the advancing giant robot, she too takes off down a side street, once more on the hunt for faux Villains.

About a minute later, before she can find anymore targets, the time limit is up. As the end of the exam is announced, Mirai sighs in disappointment. "Only forty points huh? I guess it wasn't enough after all…"

* * *

One week later, Mirai drops by her old junior high school to pick up the results of the entrance exam. Normally the letter would have been sent to her home, but it got rerouted to her old school when a mix up with the address happened.

Her old homeroom teacher automatically gives her a pep talk about how there are a lot of prospects out there for her when he sees that UA logo on the letter. Mirai smiles wryly as she takes the envelope and bids him goodbye for the very last time.

As she's making her way out of the main entrance a very familiar, and very exacerbating, group is blocking her path. She raises a black eyebrow. "Hey there. Got your results already?" She waves the unopened letter to show it off.

The leader's eye twitches. "I got accepted into the General Course with one of the top scores! There must have been a lot of amazing Quirks this year if **I **didn't get in."

"Oh, so you got into General? Congrats! I mean, you made it into UA after all," Mirai says with a shrug. "I haven't looked yet so-"

One of the lackeys grabs her envelope, tears it open, and hurriedly reads it over before its attended recipient. Mirai cries out in displeasure and makes to grab it but it gets passed the leader as the snatcher jumps back slightly, looking a bit pale.

Laughing, the leader starts reading the letter. The more he reads, the quieter he gets. "Wha- no. No! There's no way!"

Mirai blinks and tilts her head to the side in a puzzled manner. "What's it say?" _He's acting like it's the end of the world. _She tries to peek at the letter but someone else beats her to it.

"SECOND?! HOW DID SHE PLACE SECOND!?"

"In what?" Another kid asks, "The General Course?" She looks down at the page before screeching. "THE HERO COURSE?!"

"Eh?" Mirai narrows her eyes and grins widely. "I got the second highest score in the Hero Course? Awesome!" She does a happy little jump before grabbing the paper out of the leader's hands to look for herself. "But I thought I only finished with forty points…? Hm? Thirty-five Rescue Points? Oh… I get it now! Smart! UA's pretty great!" Her grin takes on an edge of cockiness. "Maybe I'll see you around campus then."

She walks off with a wave, leaving the group rooted to the spot.

_Yes! I got into UA's Hero Course! This is going to be so so great!_


End file.
